1. Field of the Invention
Toothpick Dispensing Device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous toothpick dispensers have been described and used, but such dispensers have the operational disadvantage that they required a receptacle of special design in which the toothpicks are stored prior to being dispensed.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an assembly that replaces the screw cap on a cylindrical container in which toothpicks are marked, and the assembly after replacing the cap permitting the toothpicks to be sequentially dispensed one-by-one from the container each time the container is manually disposed in a downwardly inclined position.